


Kiss Cam

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Futur brio, I know almost nothing about basket ball, It's an AU, POV Beth, Strangers to Lovers, They are endgame, Yeah I'm sorry, and an asshole, and it's all, and they are youngers so, but - Freeform, but dont worry, flirty rio, he is a doushbag, hope it's make sence, i'm sorry i'm bad at tagging, it has a lot of dean, so i made research for the team name, they can be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Everything is on the title^^ : Brio AU (Beth at 22, Dean 24, Rio 21 and Annie 14)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.
> 
> I was inspired by this video on youtube : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76Up3wIbhhk (1:12 and 5:32)

Beth wasn't a big sports fan in general, it wasn't that she sucked, after all she had been a cheerleader in high school, she just didn't like to watch it, on TV or in real life, and she wasn't interested. But Beth was a kind and generous person who had accepted; although she wasn't too sure she had the choice, to go to a basketball game with her boyfriend, Dean Boland, with whom she had been dating for 5 years.

Dean had been an easy choice for Beth. She was a freshman in high school; he was a freshman in Grade 3. She was a cheerleader; he was a quarterback on the rugby team. He was nice to her, cute and above all he could ensure her future and that of her little sister Annie.

After graduation Dean was to take over his father's car business, so he would have a secure and profitable job, which Beth needed and she thought he would make her happy.

That was the case, at least at the beginning. It became more complicated when he went to university. In order to take care of Annie, Beth had been unable to continue her education after high school; instead she worked at a small local bakery that paid enough to keep her going. From there came her passion for baking, she was very good at it and she dreamed of one day opening her own bakery, but when she told Dean about it, he told her that she wouldn't have to work anymore, that she could take care of their future home and children. Beth had been upset by his words but had given up thinking Dean would change his mind... he hadn't.

Today Dean was working in his father's company, who was training him to become his successor. They lived together, with Annie of course. And as he had told her, Beth stayed at home, taking care of Annie and all the things a housewife had to do.

At the age of 14, Annie was already well advanced in her opinion; she didn't like Dean and didn't understand what her older sister saw in him and why she stayed with him. She always told her that they didn't need him, but Beth always avoided the subject. She was happy, that's what she told herself every morning, trying to convince herself, and Dean loved her.

Today Beth was 22 years old, she was without a real degree, without a job, with a man who worked a lot, especially in the evenings until late, with whom she hadn't had sex for more than a year, although this was the part that bothered her the least, and she was lost.

But there she was, sitting next to him, with a drink in her hand and a popcorn bucket on her lap, at a basketball game where she didn't even know the names of the two teams that were going to compete, all to please him and try to rekindle the flame.

The game hadn't started yet and Beth was already regretting it. Dean had his nose glued to his phone since they had sat down. He was the one who had begged her to come to the game and yet he ignored her. She was trying hard and he didn't even see it. She was going to try to enjoy the game, maybe learn some rules and eat some popcorn and sweet drinks. She concentrated on the empty field in front of her, when someone called out to her.

"Excuse me?"

Beth turned to the male voice, she saw the man's lips moving, but she didn't hear him, too absorbed in looking at him. This man, who must have been about his age, was the exact opposite of Dean. He was slightly smaller, thinner, but she was sure that underneath his black hoodie was a well-drawn body. He had a beautiful golden skin, a tattoo on his neck, very short black cut hair, brown, almost black eyes, a pulpy mouth, pink lips that looked soft and white teeth that were lined up and...Shit. He had a little sly smile. Beth remembered him talking to her.

"Oh sorry, I... I didn't hear."

The stranger laughs. Of course he had seen her ogling him. A redness spread all over her face and with her milky skin it was impossible to hide.

"Are these seats taken?"

The game started in 10 minutes, but oddly or fortunately there was place next to her.

"No, go ahead."

"Thank you." The mysterious boy turned around and waved to someone. It was a slightly larger man with tattoos on his face. He sat down immediately, 2 seats away from her, leaving the place just next to her for his friend, who was waiting, she didn't know why, anyway she pretended not to be interested and looked the other way, but the stranger leaned over to her. Beth held her breath.

"Without your handbag, it would be easier for me to sit down."

Beth widened her eyes; she refrained from burying her head in her hands, embarrassed. She hurried to remove her bag, almost throwing it at her feet.

"Sorry."

"No problem." The boy in the hoodie slumped in his seat, legs apart, almost touching her, but she didn't mind.

She looked at him and shyly smiled at him, apologizing one last time. He smiled back, winked at her and turned to his friend to start a conversation.

Beth wanted to slap herself; she was acting like a teenager in front of a beautiful guy. And yes he was, magnificient, but she had no right to be disturbed, not that way anyway, especially not when her boyfriend was next to her, even if he was acting like a jerk. She turned her attention to Dean, who hadn't moved an inch. His eyes were still glued to the screen of his phone, he was typing quickly on the screen, a silly smile stuck on his face. He was really not discreet.

Beth sighed and rolled her eyes, she couldn't wait for the game to start until her idiot boyfriend finally got off the phone.

After a long wait for Beth, the game finally began. She was lost; she didn't even know which team she was supposed to support. She knew she had forgotten something crucial, so she had to find out before she came.

She watched the two teams confronting each other with her eyes in the void, she heard the other spectators shouting, booing or whistling when so-and-so scored a basket or other. What she heard most of all were the sounds coming out of Dean's mouth, encouragement or complaints, much more than what he had addressed to her, as if she was invisible. Had he always had such an irritating voice? Probably not, but Beth wasn't objective, she was much too angry with him.

Even she and her seatmate had exchanged more words. Even though she had been embarrassed more than anything else. Talking about the man with the tattoo, he must have seen the pain on her face because he leaned over to talk to her, almost startled her.

"We're for the reds; the team is called "the Pistons" and the opposing team, the blues "the Blue storm"."

Beth shook her head. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." Beth let out a little laugh. "I've never seen anyone so inert during a basketball game."

"Hey!" Beth would have been offended if the stranger wasn't smiling at her. He was making fun of her, but nicely. "I'm not inert, I'm just...lost. I'm just wondering what I'm doing here, that's all."

"Mm, and what are you doing here?"

I'm here to please my boyfriend, whom I suspect to be cheating and who behaves like an asshole, completely forgetting my presence, so much so that I don't know where I am anymore and I think I want to leave him, but with him I would have a beautiful future. That's what Beth could have said, the truth, but she wasn't going to flaunt her private life to a stranger, even if he was sexy, instead she changed the subject.

"You're gonna miss the game."

His neighbor shrugged his shoulders, put his elbow on his knee, put his chin in his palm and looked up and down at her. "I've seen a lot of them before. And then I found something much more interesting."

Beth blushes, again. Damn, no one had put her in this state so many times in such a short time. And the way he looked at her, she wasn't sure if she had ever looked at Dean so lustfully before, he had, but it was mostly because of her breasts, which were bigger than average.

"If you want I can teach you the rules."

Beth blinked. Honestly she didn't care about the rules, but his voice was so enchanting. He could tell her anything, she would drink his words. Beth was about to answer when he added. "Or we could go take a break in the bathroom."

Beth was stunned. "I..." She almost choked. "This is..." The man with the tattoo laughed. "I'm kidding...Ma." She was sure he wasn't. "Well, do you?"

"Yes. No!" Beth sighed. "Yes to the rules, no to the bathroom."

"Mm, too bad." He sneered.

He began to explain the rules of the game to her. The different points, depending on the shooting distance, how to score baskets and their names. Which player was used for what, attacker, defender, marker etc... When a player committed a foul, what happened. In short everything, and Beth wasn't bored for a second, on the contrary. He had a soft, hoarse voice and he sounded passionate when he spoke to her.

They had hardly let their eyes go, except when he showed her something in the field to better understand. In conclusion Beth was captivated and bewitched, by his big brown eyes, his voice, his mouth, and his tongue that he kept passing over his full lips, too often for Beth's mental health.

They both came out of their bubbles with a loud whistle. Beth saw that some people were getting up.

"It's halftime."

"Oh, ok."

The magic had just dissipated. Beth returned to reality, the harsh reality. She had come with someone, Dean, and even though he had been acting like an idiot and she was thinking negatively about their future, he was still her boyfriend. She couldn't think of anyone else in that way, almost obscene, and she couldn't let him flirt with her either. She had to stop everything now.

"Would you like something to drink?" The stranger asked her.

She answered him reluctantly. "I came with my boyfriend." Bravo Beth that had nothing to do with the question at least that was clear. She couldn't be offered a drink by anyone else, or at least not by a man she was attracted to in any way.

The stranger leaned forward and looked at Dean, then he looked at her again, his eyes shifted from one to the other several times, without saying anything, a frown adorning his face, as if he was judging their relationship, which for anyone, at this moment, looked like two strangers sitting next to each other by chance at a basketball game.

"Okay." He turned to his friend and Beth could hear him say it. "I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?"

"Yeah, but I'm going with you, I have to pee."

They got up and walked towards the hall without a glance behind them, leaving Beth almost alone.

"So, that's cool, huh?" Dean's voice surprised her, she even thought it was an illusion, a mirage, but no, he looked at her with a silly smile on his face.

"Is it supposed to be?" Beth replied in a cold voice.

But Dean, being always oblivious to everything, or deliberately not understanding, didn't notice her tone, "Well, yes. I know it's not your thing, but it's nice to do something together."

Oh my God, if Beth had popcorn in her mouth she would have choked on it, now she just wanted to throw it at him. The worst part is that he was serious and meant it.

Beth exploded. "You've been mocking me Dean, since we've been here you haven't said a word to me, too busy with your phone or yelling at the referee."

"Bethie..." She hated this nickname and even more the false honeyed tone that always accompanied it, as if it was addressed to a stupid, brainless little girl or woman. "A basketball game is meant to be watched, not talked about and-" Beth cut him off. "And before the game starts?"

"You know I got a lot of work to do at the dealership."

"It's your father who runs everything."

"Yes for now, but he's teaching me the basics and that's why I have to be available all the time." Yeah, especially very late at night, like father, like son. "Bethie-" His phone vibrated. Well, that'll have to wait...Dean looked at his phone...Or not. "I'm sorry; I have to go make a call." What a cad.

"To your father?"

"No, my mother." Dean was red, he had this fake smile on his face and he started sweating, a sign that he was lying. He got up and walked out, with an almost sorry smile on his face.

Beth had always closed her eyes, she didn't want to know, for Annie, for herself, for their future. But did she deserve this, and more importantly, did she want this. The answer to both questions was no. But where would she go? She had some money saved, but not enough to find a place to live with Annie and she had no one. She wasn't going to impose her and her sister's presence on her best friend and husband. She was stuck.

Beth sighed, she looked in the direction Dean had taken and her eyes immediately fell on her handsome neighbor. He and his friend had returned to sit down. She hadn't seen or heard them. And had they witnessed her fight with Dean, if so, they must have thought she was stupid and naive.

Beth couldn't help but look at the profile of the stranger. He was drinking from his straw glass, his mouth wrapped around the end, sucking his drink and swallowing it, moving his Adam's apple and pulling out his tattoo. She kept looking at him, hoping with subtlety until Dean came back with a drink in his hand.

Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, she wasn't thirsty, but it would have hurt him to wonder and bring something back. The more the evening went by, the more she wanted to slap him and leave him, but she wouldn't. She kept repeating to herself mentally, "for Annie, for Annie, for Annie."

There was a silence between them. Dean, who hated conflict, sipped his drink, as if nothing had happened, rather than confronting her anger or trying to talk and soothe the tension and Beth, she was just tired.

Suddenly, the audience began to applaud, shout and whistle. Beth thought the second half was about to begin but the players were not on the field. She looked up and landed on the big screen and she understood. It was basically written "Kiss Cam" with a big pink heart. She had seen it before in the bloopers; it could be funny, cute or embarrassing.

The camera moved around, looking for its targets, zooming in on random people so that they could kiss. She laughed when a man pulled out a piece of paper with "my sister" written on it, and an arrow pointing to the woman to his right.

The camera continued its turn, pointing at couples or even strangers who agreed to play the game, then to her surprise or rather horror, the camera stopped on her and Dean, we could see a small part of the body of her stranger and neighbor.

Beth was a rather modest person, she didn't particularly like languid exchanges in public, but that was part of the game and it was just a little kiss. She didn't feel like kissing Dean, but hey, he was her boyfriend, it was normal.

Beth turned to Dean and saw that he had quickly found his way back to his phone; she tried to get his attention, without success. My God, the shame. She was crimson.

Beth didn't know why, but she watched her neighbor's reaction. He looked at her intensely. Beth glanced at the big screen and saw that the camera had zoomed in on all three of them.

Beth swallowed, she looked at Dean one last time, giving him her only chance, but he didn't take it, ignoring her and smiling like a moron on his phone.

Beth made two decisions that surprised her. First, she was going to break up with Dean. She was smart and resourceful, she didn't need him, on the contrary, maybe she could finally make her dream come true. Secondly, if he allowed her, she was going to kiss the man with the tattoo, after all people wanted a show; she was going to give it to them.

Beth turned to her neighbor and looked at him shyly; she nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders, asking for permission. In response, he smiled sarcastically, defying her.

Challenge accepted. She leaned towards him; he met her halfway until their lips made contact. It was just a kiss, which had barely lasted a second, but it had felt weird, in a good way.

Their faces were still close; she took the opportunity to tell him her name.

"Beth."

This time he gave her a real smile. "Rio." Finally, she could put a name on his face, or at least a nickname, she suspected it wasn't his real name, but it suited him.

Beth wanted to say something, anything, just talk to him and hear his voice, but Dean decided otherwise.

"Beth, what are you doing?"

Beth looked up to heaven. "You asked for it. And stop it, I don't want to make a scene here, we'll talk at home, we have a lot to talk about."

"I...You..." Dean was so red, Beth thought he was going to explode.

"At home, Dean." Her tone left no place for a discussion.

Offended, Dean got up and left. Beth felt guilty, just a little bit, but she didn't follow him, if he hadn't ignored her, and there were no problems in their relationship, none of this would have happened, despite the beauty of Rio.

"He looks like a dick."

Beth turned towards Rio. "Excuse me?"

"He looks like a dick. An asshole." Beth held her laugh, he wasn't wrong.

"Oh, you're the kind of person to judge without knowing." Beth said to him in a teasing tone.

"No, I've seen enough. How can you ignore someone like you. If it had been me..." He licked his lips and looked up and down at her. "We wouldn't even make it to the bleachers."

Beth became as red as the players' jerseys. "You... you always this direct?"

"Yeah." Beth laughs. His honesty was amazing, but refreshing, the man was really surprising. "And you, ma, are still as..." He stopped and made a big gesture on her outfit.

"What?"

"You're what, 25 at the most and yet you're dressed like a 40-year-old mom." Beth was speechless. "I'm kidding, mami, relax, it's just not practical."

"Not practical for..." Beth shook her head. "No, don't answer, I get it. Do you always make these kinds of insinuations?"

"Nah, just for you."

"My boyfriend just left."

Rio shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, asshole. You should call him an ex."

"Hm. If I may say so, you look like a player."

Rio laughs, the sound was a beautiful melody to Beth's ears. "Oh, you're the kind of person to judge without knowing" repeating her previous words. He leaned close to her ear and whispered to her. "Don't be fooled by appearances."

Beth was tempted, really tempted, but she had too much to deal with, she was probably going to regret it, but she couldn't succumb, no matter what he wanted.

"I should go."

"Hm, 'kay." Beth nodded and got up to leave, but Rio stopped her. "Wait, do you have a pen?" Beth was surprised by the question, but she reached into her handbag, pulled out a pen and handed it to him. He wrote something on his now empty cup and gave it back to her. She looked at the cup and couldn't stop smiling. His phone number was written on the white cardboard. "If you change your mind."

"Thank you for... uh... for everything."

This time Beth turned around and left, she didn't stop, even when she heard the voice of Rio, again.

"See you soon, Elizabeth."

~~~~~

5 years later

Beth woke up 5 minutes before her alarm clock rang. She put it on just to be sure but in reality she didn't need it, she was set like a pressure cooker. She reached out her hand to stop it before it rang. She didn't want to disturb the sensitive sleep of her husband, who tended to be grumpy in the morning and even more so if he was woken up by an electronic device that produced a shrill ringing sound.

Speaking of her husband, he had his head immersed in her neck, she could feel his warm breath against her skin, he had a protective arm around her and his hand was resting on her rounded belly.

Beth turned around slowly, finding herself facing this beautiful man, with whom she would spend the rest of her life.

She took the opportunity to contemplate him. His black hair shaved very short. His golden skin, which contrasted with the pallor of her. His prominent eyebrows, his eyes which, when they were open, were a deep brown. Now closed, his long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks and his sharp cheekbones. His aquiline nose, which he loved dipping into her neck or her hair to smell it. His plump mouth and soft, full lips, which made her scream his name again and again when she was used properly. His little beard that left red marks when he rubbed it against her sensitive skin. His throat covered with his black tattoo, representing an eagle, making his look almost dangerous. His firm shoulders that she clung to when he fucked her against a wall. His torso and his lean but defined waist.

Unfortunately her contemplation stopped there, not only because the sheet covered his lower body, even though she knew it by heart and didn't need to see it to imagine it, but especially because her husband was waking up.

Rio moved slightly in his sleep getting closer to her even more. He buried his head in her neck again and mumbled.

"Hey." Said Beth in a soft voice, not to rush him.

"Yo." Rio answered in a sleepy voice.

"We've got to get up." Rio growled. "I have an ultrasound today and normally we'll be able to tell the sex of the baby."

Rio moved back slightly and settled on the cushions to face her. He put one hand on her stretched belly. "It's a girl."

Beth sneered. Ever since she had told him that she was pregnant, he kept repeating that it would be a girl, that he could feel it. "I hope you won't be too disappointed if it's a boy."

"Of course not. Who do you think I am Elizabeth?" Rio tenderly caressed her belly. "But it's a girl."

Beth laughed. Rio leaned forward and gave her a morning kiss, did the same on her belly and stood up. "You're going to get ready while I make breakfast."

Beth smiled and nodded. Rio put on a jogging suit and got ready to leave the room, but Beth stopped him. "Hey."

"Yeah."

"I Love you."

"I love you too, mama." With a last smile he walked down to the kitchen.

Beth stood on her back, stroked her belly and smiled. She couldn't have dreamed of a better life. She had opened her own bakery, and it was doing well. She had a loving husband who encouraged her. They had a nice house with a garden, to accommodate future children, the first one already on the way. And all thanks to a basketball game she didn't even want to attend and her ex. Maybe one day they would thank him.

~~~~~

Oh...One more thing. Rio was right. It's a girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the tralnslation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
